1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle steering column, and more particularly to a collapsible steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with various designs of steering column assemblies, such as, for example, internally collapsing, translating, standard, i.e. non-tilt, and tilt column assemblies. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,278 to Thomas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,555 to Seamon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,532 to Ryne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,148 to Byers et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0121771 to Shifflett et al. disclose different designs of the steering column assemblies. The stiffness characteristics of the steering column assembly designs depend on common mathematical models and engineering software (FEA), which do not provide accurate determination of the stiffness. The inaccuracy in determination of the stiffness of the steering column assembly results in design changes after experimental testing.
There is a constant need in area of steering column assembly designs for an assembly wherein the stiffness of the jacket is determined before installation of the assembly on the vehicle and experimental testing and for the assembly having improved packaging characteristics to hold various components of the assembly such as wires, ECL mechanisms, steering tube position sensors, BSTI switches, and the like.